Sedatives
by LadyAmanda
Summary: After a hard day on the Enterprise, Spock finds himself the victim of his lust hungry captain, and things become highly illogical for the Vulcan. Will he turn to someone else for comfort? Pairings: Kirk/Spock  Spock/McCoy


It was just another day on the star ship Enterprise, or was it night? Who can tell when you're traveling through complete darkness all the time? Spock was at his station monitoring the life forms on the surface below. Captain Kirk was in deep thought while sitting in his captain's chair evaluating everyone's performance on the bridge.

Every now and then his eyes would wonder over to his inhuman science officer. Spock felt the stare, and his eyebrow raised as he turned to see James T. Kirk smiling back at him. This smile was erratic. It was not the smile of his friend. It was _too_ friendly. It was …... illogical.

Spock turned back to his scanner, but not before he noticed the captain wink at him. He closed his eyes and hoped that he was dreaming. This was his captain! The captain would never dream of seducing his science officer...would he? Spock immediately stopped speculating. Was he really questioning himself? This was not logical. He turned around again, and to his disappointment, Kirk was still staring at him. Spock quickly turned back and attempted focus on his work.

Captain Kirk slowly lifted himself from his chair and sauntered over to his first officer's station. Spock hand shook as the captain's hand slid down his back.

"Mr. Spock, you've been working way too hard. Why don't you take a break?"

Spock's voice was raspy as he tried to focus on the scanner. "Breaks are illogical, captain. I wish to continue with my work."

Kirk patted his hand tenderly. "Oh, of course. You should finish your work, but Spock, after you're finished, I'd very much like to talk to you in my quarters. It's about an important matter."

Spock wondered what could be so important to the captain, but he agreed none the less. Yet, Jim was acting completely illogical today. Could he be drunk? It was a logical speculation, but it did not 'hold water' as Terrans would say; however, the first officer was loyal to his captain, and he would obey his request.

After his work was finished, Spock kept his promise and entered the turbolift.

"Deck five," his baritone voice ordered the computer. The turbolift took of at top speed, and after 7.49 seconds, the doors opened at deck five. He stepped out and headed for the second room on the right.

He stopped at the door that read Captain James T. Kirk and sighed before he pushed the comm to announce his presence. He patiently awaited the captain's reply.

"Who is it?" the familiar voice said from the other side.

"It is Mr. Spock, captain."

There was a small pause before he answered. "Come in!"

Spock entered the dimly lit room and was unsurprised to find that the captain was greeting him shirtless.

Spock sighed again. "You wished to speak with me, captain?"

Kirk eyed him playfully. Spock noticed his look and quickly repeated his question. "Captain, did you wish to speak to me?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Here, Spock, sit down." He motioned toward the bed, and Spock reluctantly obeyed. Kirk sat beside him. His playful green eyes now showed compassion.

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about, sir?" Kirk ignored the Vulcan's stare and focused on the floor.

"I forgot."

"Perhaps it would be best if I returned to my quarters, and we discuss this at a later date. Good night, captain." Spock lifted himself from the bed, but Jim quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go, Spock. I remembered what it was I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is so important, captain?" Spock queried, pulling his hand away from his superior's grasp.

"Spock, please call me Jim."

"It would be illogical to call you Jim while..."

Kirk put up his hand to stop him. "Please, Spock, Jim."

The Vulcan stared confusingly at his captain. He hadn't seen anything as strange as this since the Psi 2000 virus, when Nurse Chapel confessed her love for him in sick bay. Spock obediently bowed his head and honored his captain's wishes. "Jim."

Kirk smiled as his Vulcan officer's deep voice spoke his name.

"That's better, Mr. Spock. Now please, sit down." He again motioned towards the bed.

Spock did not obey this time. "Cap...Jim, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to learn about Vulcan cultures."

An eyebrow disappeared under Spock's hairline. "Which Vulcan cultures do you wish to learn about?"

Kirk's eyes were playful again, even fiery. He smiled. "I wish to learn about Vulcan mating."

Spock's other eyebrow met the first one. "It's very sacred, captain. Are you intending to mate with a Vulcan?"

The captain's eyes became those of a predator's. A grin spread across his face. " Oh yes."

Before Spock could make his escape, Jim had tackled the Vulcan to the ground and pinned his arms above his head. He attempted to break the bind, but the captain did not release his hold. The Vulcan tried to buck him off, but that only pleased Jim more.

"Don't fight me, Spock," Jim said as he drew closer to him. Spock tried to defend himself, but his limbs would not respond. It was possible that the captain's weight was decreasing the circulation throughout his body. With out the strength in his limbs, he was defenseless, and the captain knew that.

Slowly, Kirk drew closer. Spock felt his rich breath on his neck. How he wished it were someone else seducing him and not his captain. Anyone else would suffice. Still, Jim was approaching closer, taking his time, and enjoying the moment with his Vulcan prisoner. Negotiation was Spock's last logical option.

"Jim, please don't. Please, let me go."

Kirk caressed Spock's cheek with his strong hand. Spock flinched away from the warm touch.

"Shhh, be still, my T'hy'la. It'll all be over soon." He felt Jim's hand slide under is uniform and rub his chest forcefully. His hand lingered at the nipples, and Spock let out a small sigh.

Jim smiled. "You like that, don't you?"

Spock swallowed back his cry. "I do not prefer it."

"Do you prefer this instead?" Spock's reply was silenced by firm lips caressing his own. He wanted to turn the other way, but Jim's lips kept his own in place. After a few seconds, Jim pushed the kiss further and forced his tongue into the Vulcan's unwilling mouth. A small whimper escaped the officer as the intruding organ explored his mouth with delight. Spock tried to focus on something other than his lust hungry captain and how he had been chosen as his victim. He concentrated on his home of Shi'Kahr. He pictured his parents. He saw his mother smiling at him with all her human tenderness. He saw his father by her side. He stood with such authority and discipline; there was no doubt that he was pure Vulcan. They looked so content as they stood staring at their son, but Spock knew he was dishonoring them, especially his father. As the Vulcan pictured his home, Jim had moved on to fondling his neck.

A tear slid down Spock's cheek as the image his parents, a Terran and a Vulcan, slowly faded from his sight. They seemed so disappointed in him for allowing his superior to capture his virtue, and as they faded away, both of them turned their backs on their son. Spock wanted to cry out to them, but again, his lips were silenced by the captain's. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to die.

As Jim moved down the fevered body, Spock slowly placed himself in a trance, wanting to end the terrible nightmare, but before he could finish the procedure, someone else had entered the captain's quarters.

"Hey, Jim, I was..."

Spock recognized the voice. He opened his eyes and looked over at the door to see the ship's doctor standing there, examining the scene. He was unfortunate to have walked in on such a horrible sight. Jim quickly looked up to see who was interrupting his private time with his first officer. He glared at the unwanted visitor.

"What is it, doctor? Can't you see that I'm busy?" His voice was low, almost a growl.

McCoy's eyes moved from Jim to Spock and back to Jim. The blue gems were petrified by the sight. He held up his hands, afraid Jim might attack him next.

"I didn't see shit." Without another word, the good doctor raced out of the room and was completely out of sight. Spock hoped that he would contact security. He really didn't know how much longer this would last. Jim turned back to him and brushed the Vulcan's soft, black hair. He smiled again.

"You're a beautiful man, Spock," he said, and he gently pressed his lips against Spock's one last time. This kiss was different; it wasn't forced or hurriedlike the others. It was soft and passionate, as if Jim had practiced it over and over again. Spock didn't dare move, for fear of what he might do next. He endured the touch of his captain while he wondered what was taking Dr. McCoy so long with the security team.

Finally, Jim pulled away and smiled again. "I've been wanting to do that for quite some time." He lifted himself from Spock so that the Vulcan could regain the use of his limbs. Slowly, Spock sat up, breathing deeply. He ignored Jim's eye.

"Captain, may I return to my station?" Jim grabbed both of Spock's hands and kissed them tenderly.

"If that is what you wish, my T'hy'la."

Spock nodded as he raised himself from the floor. He headed towards the door, but was stopped when Jim's hand grabbed his own yet again.

"This is just between you and me, Spock." The Vulcan nodded again and quickly exited the captain's quarters. As soon as, he was safely inside the turpolift, Mr. Spock sank to his knees and allowed the tears to drip to the floor.

"Sick bay," he sobbed through his hands. The turbolift obeyed his request. He barely had time to pick himself up off the floor when the doors opened to reveal another long corridor. Spock ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He tried to keep his breathing in a normal, rhythmic pattern as he raced to his destination. The wind burned the tears in his eyes. Spock skidded around the corner when he reached the end of the corridor and collided with Dr. McCoy in sick bay.

They both fell on the floor with a huge thud; the sedatives that the doctor was carrying were scattered everywhere. Spock quickly got up off the floor and helped McCoy collect them. His hands shook as he placed them in the box. The doctor grabbed his hands to keep them still.

"Careful, Spock. You get too many of these sedatives in your system and they'll kill you."

Spock pulled his hands away from McCoy's grasp. "I would rather be dead."

McCoy left Spock sitting on the floor while he picked up the box and placed it on a nearby shelf. Before he returned, he peeked around the corner to see if they were alone. They were. He had let his medical team take the rest of the night off since there wasn't much work to be done. He returned to the room where he had left Spock and was surprised to find him still sitting on the floor. His hands cradled his head. On a normal day, he would make fun of the emotionless inhuman for showing even a hint of emotion, but this was not a normal day. McCoy knelt down beside him and placed a friendly hand on the officer's back. Spock jumped back from the touch. His chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears.

"What did he do to you, Spock?" His southern voice was soothing and gentle. Spock's face tensed as the tears streamed down his face. He tried to hide them from the doctor by turning away. McCoy gave him a minute before repeating the question.

"What did he do?"

"I do not wish to discuss it!" Spock shouted through his hands. McCoy straightened up and went to his other side so that he was facing his stubborn patient.

"Dammit, Spock! I can't help you unless you tell me what he did to you."

Spock looked up at him through childish eyes. "Why did you not send for help? You saw that I was defenseless, yet you did not bring help. Why?"

"I was afraid of what he might do. I mean he looked pretty pissed. I didn't want him to jump me too. I know it's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. I am sorry, Spock."

McCoy waited for him to reply, but he never did. His eyes stayed focused on the floor of the sick bay, lost in deep thought. McCoy tried again to find out what the "good old captain" did to his science officer.

"Spock, please tell me. What did he do?"

He saw the pain spread across his face, but finally the Vulcan answered.

"He...he took advantage of me, doctor. He kissed me and touched me like a lover." McCoy's eyes widened at the thought, but he had nothing to say. How do you reply to something like that? How can you trust a captain you've been loyal to since day one when you find out he's seducing his officers? It's unthinkable, and what made it worse was that the damn Vulcan was _crying_! It just wasn't natural. Perhaps he did have emotion after all. As McCoy sat there watching Spock cry, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He never thought he'd live to see the day. He was actually feeling sorry for the unemotional bastard, but he looked like an innocent child when he cried, an innocent child who lost his virtue.

"Why didn't you stop him, Spock? Hell, you're strong enough to do it." McCoy said as he grabbed a blanket from one of the beds. He noticed that Spock was shivering.

"I did attempt to, doctor, but he is at maximum density. He place himself on top of me and decreased the circulation throughout my body."

McCoy couldn't help but smirk as he rapped the blanket around Spock. "I told him to lay off those damn cupcakes."

He sat himself in front of Spock and noticed the Vulcan looking at him.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"May I hug you, doctor?"

McCoy was surprised by his request. "May you what?"

"May I hug you? When I was a child, my mother used to hug me when I was...frightened. I am some what...frightened at this moment."

What in the hell did Jim do to him exactly? This was definitely not like Spock. When would he ever ask _anyone _for a damn hug, and why was it that he wanted a hug from the ship's doctor? Jim must have really scarred him for life.

"Doctor, may I hug you?" Spock repeated.

"Um...sure." Before McCoy could open his arms, Spock already had him in a deadly hold. He felt the Vulcan tears soak through his uniform. Now it was really awkward. The damn inhuman was hugging him so tight that he could feel his heart beat in his head, and he couldn't do a fucking thing about it. What he needed was a sedative, but the box was on a shelf out of his reach. Well, shit! Maybe it was best just to let Spock have his moment. There was nothing he could do about it now.

McCoy sighed and stroked Spock's hair out of pity. "It'll be alright, Spock. Jim's probably very lonely at the moment. He hasn't had a woman in a long time." Neither had _he_ for that matter.

"Why did he not turn to one of the females on board?" Spock cried through the doctor's shoulder.

McCoy thought about this for a moment, but no answer seemed logical enough for the Vulcan. He sighed again. "I don't know, Spock. I don't know."

He felt Spock sigh too, trying to keep some dignity. McCoy remembered that Spock's mother was millions of miles away, and she was unable to comfort her baby boy in his time of need. Hoping to be somewhat of a mother figure, the doctor pulled Spock closer to him and placed his cheek on the Vulcan's soft, black hair. He rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back like a mother.

In a way, this brought back memories for McCoy. The doctor remembered how his ex-wife would cry the same way, and he would hold her like he was holding Spock. He had loved her more than life itself, and he enjoyed making her feel secure. Something he couldn't admit to say out loud was that he missed her now more than ever, even after everything she did to him. The bitch! Yet, he couldn't help thinking about her as he pressed his lips against Spock's soft hair.

The Vulcan looked up confusingly at McCoy. "I cannot love, doctor."

McCoy didn't answer. Instead, he lifted Spock's chin and pressed his elegant lips against the unemotional Vulcan's. This fucking shit _definitely _wasn't logical, but Spock didn't seem to mind this time. He rapped his arms around the good doctor's neck and returned the affection.

No one entered sick bay that night, and that was a damn good thing. If they had, they would have found a doctor and a Vulcan entwined in each others arms. Both of them were content, and they never took their eyes off of one another.

McCoy's arms were rapped tightly around Spock as he kissed the back of his black hair. His hot skin burned against the doctor's bare chest; a smile spread across McCoy's face as Spock's baritone voice spoke.

"Doctor, someone will have to mention this to Jim at a later date."

McCoy's smile widened. "Like hell! Someone's going to have to tell Christine!"

Spock felt the panic rise within him.


End file.
